


K

by nista (sayang)



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, I wish I was kidding, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/nista
Summary: WARNINGyou know the drill, don't show this to the band members yadda yadda, and don't show this to minors. be a responsible horny adult. if you are a minor with an Ao3 account this fic is not for you, stop reading and go hit that back button.this had been sitting in my drafts for far too long, so cheers x





	K

**Author's Note:**

> ** WARNING ** you know the drill, don't show this to the band members yadda yadda, and don't show this to minors. be a responsible horny adult. if you are a minor with an Ao3 account this fic is not for you, stop reading and go hit that back button. 
> 
> this had been sitting in my drafts for far too long, so cheers x

Alex usually don't ask Julian to accompany him to things. It was always the same old dinner date. Fancy places where the portions were small but the prices high. This wasn’t a problem for Julian and his big stomach, as he could eat whatever he pleased and Alex would pay all the bills. Still, being in this particular line of profession Julian had to maintain some sort of manner standard so he always snacked earlier on before their meetings. If they're feeling particularly good after dinner they'd take a stroll, either in one of Alex's cars (that looked like something out of the Top Gear magazines Julian used to read as a young boy) or by foot. Whatever it was that Alex had fancied really, and their final destination was always the same, Alex's luxurious two story flat. This was where the fun begins, Julian liked to think. He gets to sleep with a very charming man in the most lavish bed he’d probably ever laid himself on and by the end of the night (or morning, depends on how cuddly Alex was feeling) he'd be paid with a check. A check that if it were in cash would make a roll as thick as the dick Julian was currently pumping right now. That was, until the owner decided to ask him a question.

"Would you be interested in going to a party with me?"

Hands still in motion, Julian was silent in thought. "A party?"

"Yes," Alex sighed as Julian's hand flicked the way he liked. "As my plus one."

Julian tilted his head and peered at Alex's face. Alex was the kind who didn’t tell much about his personal life. It wasn’t like it’s not to be expected, afterall the agreement he and Alex had only started and stopped at bedroom business. But Julian also knew that Alex couldn't resist Julian's boyish charms. That's why he got to visit Alex as much as twice a week now, which means payday from this particular daddy of his came quite often. It was also why when Julian only gave as much as a confused pout, Alex spilled more of his life details without much holding back.

"I'm invited to my best mate's gallery opening. Unfortunately, my cousin might be there as well.."

Julian raised an eyebrow as Alex trailed off. This time Julian couldn’t tell if it was because Alex had hesitated in telling more or if Julian’s quickening pace was starting to put Alex on the edge. With a strangled voice Alex finally continued.

"It'd be nice to surprise her to find out that her rich, handsome cousin Lexo is a gay man."

"Oh?" this definitely piqued Julian's interest. He knew Alex had an impish side, he just didn’t know that it bled into everyday affairs as well. 

"Maybe it'll piss her bigoted ass for good so she'd stop trying to leech off of me." Alex let out a smirk. 

Initially, Julian wasn't too keen on having to spend the night with rich snobs (especially when they're not paying Julian). But after Alex had revealed his scheming plan, Julian was definitely on board. He wouldn’t mind adding a little more spice into his life. Besides, they're halfway there already right? They were already fucking plenty, won't be hard for Julian to act like he's actually in love with the older man. He gave him good money (and good head too) so what was there not to like? Julian actually had the answer to that but now wasn’t a good time to bring it up. 

"Of course," Julian answered, almost forgetting that his hand was still wrapped around Alex's dick. He gave it a light squeeze. 

"I knew I could count on you," the edges of Alex’s eyes crinkled. "I'll pay you extra." Alex added.

Honestly though? Julian thought it shouldn’t need saying. Only because through their whole ordeal Alex always used his services responsibly. He could be a bit demanding at times but he wasn’t the worst of the bunch. Though there was one time where Julian was with Bob when a horny and needy Alex suddenly called. Knowing Alex he wouldn't take no for an answer and Julian had to come up with a reason why he had to postpone his session with Bob. Julian managed to shrug off the memory once more by reminding himself of what he got from  _ that _ encounter. The rolex watch was placed neatly on the bedside table, its silver frames twinkling at Julian. Alex tips well, whether it be in raw form (the ping of his phone from a bank transfer notification always excited Julian) or as a present. He’s got a good chunk of stuff gifted from Alex, ranging from things he could wear to things that needed more than one person to haul into his flat.

Excited by the plan and the way Alex was now clinging to him, he'd fail to notice certain details in their conversation. This, Julian found out later would be his downfall.

"The party's on Friday," Alex started peppering kisses to Julian's slender neck. "I hope you don't have plans for that day."

"Hmm.." Julian let out a contented hum, using the opportunity to check his mental calendar. Alex liked it when Julian was vocal.

Friday happens to be Bob's schedule. Through the years of the job, Julian had always managed that he had his Fridays off. He deemed Fridays his personal me time. But when he started sugaring for Bob and found out how kind and understanding Bob was he willingly sacrificed his Friday for someone clearly worthy of his time. Unlike Alex, Bob's lavishness shone through his love of minimalism and art. Don't get him wrong, Alex also enjoys art but not the way that Bob does. Coming from an artistic background Bob had high appreciation of any type of aesthetic forms, going as far as owning his own extensive collection. His flat was simple to the point of boring yet it had personal touches here and there that made the space felt like Bob. On top of it all he was the type to have his shit together, which Julian had envied. Alex, as nice as he was, was someone who's clearly going through it. Julian had sugared with him often enough to have started seeing the cracks in his confident persona. 

Julian was pulled away from his thoughts when Alex started palming at Julian’s pants, as a way of showing his gratitude. Julian tried his hardest to recheck his schedule. He recalled that Bob did said he didn't need him next Friday, so.. 

"Yeah I could go," Julian let out, somewhat a bit breathy. Alex's slender fingers felt hot to the touch. He's sure the dampening on his pants weren't from sweat.

"Thank you baby," Alex held on to the back of Julian's neck as he kissed the younger man. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

-

Julian was quite looking forward for the day to arrive. It was a particularly sunny Friday, Julian noted as he waited in front of his flat. Minutes passed, he tried not to bounce on his feet as much as he wanted to. After the clock struck 3.10 PM the familiar Mercedes came around. Alex rolled the windows down.

“You ready?”

“Isn’t 3 PM a bit early to get going though?” Julian asked at Alex, who wasn’t even looking back at him. His gaze fell behind Julian, silently assessing the building behind him curiously. “Alex?”

“Yeah? Oh, right. You need something nice to wear.” 

Julian tilted his head in confusion, “Is this not good enough?” He turned around to add effect. He was donning one of his Memphis patterned shirts, the more recently bought one where the pattern hadn’t washed out. Not forgetting his white trousers that never failed to bring the rich men to their knees.

"It's a good look, but come on I’ll take you shopping. Hop in." 

It was a flimsy guise, but Julian could tell Alex wanted to spend more time with him. The man was probably somewhat lonely, judging from how often his schedule with Julian had become. It’s a sad thought, but Julian promised himself not to get too involved with any of his daddies’ personal life. Which up until now Julian had no problem maintaining. 

They pulled up at Alex's personal tailor to shop. The place offered an array of finer quality shirts with fabric that probably costs more than what Julian made in a night, and he made quite a lot. He always charged extra whenever either of his daddies wanted to try out kinkier stuff, somewhat a stark contrast to what Alex was making him do at the moment. Alex made Julian try on a few shirts, some of them a bit too plain for Julian’s tastes but it’s Alex’s money anyway. As he was halfway buttoning up a striped white shirt he piped up, filling the silent that was growing.

"Exactly how fancy is this event again?"

"This is different from his usual galleries, he's showcasing the more contemporary pieces."

Julian scrunched his nose, he wasn't that big of a fan of contemporary art. Alex noticed this and laughed.

"I know, but he's my best mate. I have to be there!"

Julian sauntered over to Alex, shirt half buttoned. Personal tailor out of sight, Julian took the opportunity to get close to Alex.

"Why don't you tell him that you have better things to do?" he gave an emphasis on 'do'. Alex trailed a finger at Julian's exposed collarbone. He teased some more, pushing the soft fabric to expose more of Julian's torso.

"We still have," Alex's checked his watch, the gold lining bounced the lights of the enclosed fitting room, "An hour. Or two. If you really wish to have a bit of fun."

Julian pulled Alex closer, their faces almost nose to nose, "Gotta make sure daddy gets his money's worth."

Pushing Julian aside, Alex briskly walked to the spacious fitting room entrance. "Hector! I'm going to need the room for another hour."

The tailor's faint voice could be heard, "Of course sir. Do be careful with the collection."

Alex's only answer was the sound of the door locks clicking. Julian had stripped away the shirt he was wearing, feeling the soft fabric slide down his shoulders. Price surely never lied, he thought as he bent to pick it up from the floor.

"Don't bother, Hector will clean it up later." Alex called out. Julian almost shook his head, rich men sure lived very different lives.

When Julian turned his head Alex had seated himself on an oak table by the end of the room, his legs apart. 

"How could I be of service, sir?" Julian tapped into his customer service voice. A job he gladly left behind the day Alex walked into the store he worked in, eyeing him in a way that made his heart beat faster.

As Julian made himself comfy in the space between Alex's legs, he felt something prod the back of his thigh. Alex had tried to usher Julian closer by latching a leg behind Julian.  _ Shit _ , Julian thought. That's definitely going to stain his white slacks. Trying not to get too annoyed he pushed Alex down instead, his back now flat on the wooden surface. He pushed his larger build down, using that advantage to pin Alex on the table.

"It seems my pants are a bit too tight," Alex said, and then added as an afterthought, "Sir."

Julian tried not to chuckle, he forgot he was doing the customer service shtick.

"I'll see you to it then." and Julian slinked down, hands never leaving Alex's body.

He stopped once he had reached Alex's pants. Calculating, he figured if he was going to do what he thought of doing, he'd be at an odd angle. In a quick minute, Julian somehow managed to prop Alex so he was closer to the edge of the table. To Julian's surprise Alex let out a gasp.

"I love it when you manhandle me like that." Alex explained himself before Julian could even ask.

"Oh?" Julian said as he started unbuckling Alex's belt. "Can't help it. It's much faster to move you myself."

"After all.." Julian resumed, dragging the zipper down. Pants now loose, he slid the dark fabric down. "My daddy is so slim. It's almost cute." he gave the tent on Alex's crotch a kiss.

"Fuck." Alex could only mutter. Julian knew that Alex liked it when he showers him with compliments. The hand running through his curls was a clear indication of Alex's contentment. Julian made haste and pulled Alex's underwear down, exposing his already hard cock. He gave it a few pumps before kissing it's tip.

In no time Julian had Alex in his mouth, working his way slowly from the head to the base. He reached up a hand to push Alex's shirt out of the way, not wanting to stain it. As he did so he took the opportunity to slip his hand in as well, feeling the way Alex's stomach heave from his panting. Julian took his time building up Alex, feeling his cock hardening and precum slicking his lips. But Alex had grown more demanding. He pulled at Julian's locks, urging him to pick up the pace. This made Julian glad he had pinned Alex's hips down or he'd probably choke by then. He was a good boy though, so he did comply to Alex's wants. He started bobbing his head, tongue lapping at the underside of Alex's cock. 

Alex let out a moan, which made Julian wonder if Alex had done this before. He didn't seem hesitant to have sex at his personal tailor's place like this and with how loud he was moaning it'd be impossible if Hector had somehow missed it. Julian shrugged off the thought once more, focusing back on pleasuring his daddy. He reverted back to his slower pace, tongue craftily working its way from the shaft to its sensitive head. This had turned Alex into an even more intangible mess, head lolled to the side of the table and eyes shut tight. Julian's jaw was starting to ache so he resorted to peppering sloppy kisses on the side of the base, his hand caressing the now slick member.

“Baby,” Alex moaned from above him. “I’m close.”

Julian looked up this time, all the while still pumping Alex’s cock. 

“Let me come all over your face,” Alex propped himself on the elbows. His hair was slightly disheveled. It’s a good look and Julian liked it but he wasn’t too pleased about Alex’s request. He wasn't too keen on getting messy before such a high class event. “Please, darling.”

“Don’t be ridiculous daddy. We have a party to go to, remember?” Julian teased at Alex’s head once more. Before dipping down he took the time to comment, “Besides you look fucked already.”

Alex was starting to regret having decided to come to the event. But Julian made sure the effort won’t go to waste, as he made it up by letting Alex come inside his mouth. Being the good boy Julian was he had swallowed. Or, well, he just didn’t want to bother Hector asking for a towel. Hector probably knew what was going on already but he’d rather go back to his old job than having to face Hector in his current state.

“We’ll just buy everything you tried on.” Alex said in a small voice, still trying to collect himself. 

Or maybe not.

They tidied up in 15, maybe 20 because Alex had to straighten the creases on his shirt but decided in the end to just buy a new one. Alex finally selected a navy blue shirt for Julian which complemented nicely with his white slacks. Except as Julian looked at himself in the mirror he had to tut.

"Alex your shoe  _ did  _ stain my pants!" 

"Oh, sorry love let me just," Alex tried to pat the dirt away which was one, completely useless and two, clearly a ruse so Alex could touch Julian's butt. "You know what, we'll get you another one. Hector!"

They left with a lot more than what they initially planned on. Once they reached the car Julian was starting to get a little nervous about the party, as he wasn't too familiar with that kind of scene. His parties were usually held in smaller venues, though not necessarily with a smaller crowd. He liked hanging out with his old music school peers, as music always had been something he could call a home and be fully himself with. That had pushed Julian into asking Alex regarding the party again.

"So, how do you want me?"

"Hmm, preferably on my bed, no cl-"

"No I meant for the party," Julian cut Alex off. "Do you want me to just stand there and look pretty or do you want me to be a clingy dumb bimbo-"

"Isn't that just you everyday?" Now it was Alex's turn to cut off Julian. Julian hadn't even told Alex of his role choices yet! And apparently he didn't get the chance to. Alex got a pinch on his arm instead.

"I'm not clingy!"  _ You are _ , Julian thought to himself. "Certainly not dumb as well."

"But a bimbo."

"That's debatable." Well, would having two sugar daddies (four even, at one point) count as bimbo behavior? To his defense, the entire four sugar daddies at once thing was mostly for experience. His third daddy also comes with his fourth. They were a married couple and were looking for a third person to join in their bedroom escapades. Dino and Paul didn't pay as well as neither Alex or Bob but needless to say the experience Julian got from them was unforgettable. For better or for worse. He'd have to break his contract because as it turns out Dino and Paul were actually expecting from their surrogate and it all got a bit too weird.

When they reached a red light, Alex leaned in to kiss Julian.

"I'm kidding. You're my baby," he kissed Julian again, this time more deeply. "My good boy."

Something churned inside Julian, an underlying guilt. While he hadn't seen anything about having other sugar daddies in the contract he made with Alex, he wasn't sure if the man would be too pleased that he was sucking other middle aged men's cocks as well. His thoughts fled to Bob, who he was supposed to be meeting today. But Bob had cancelled so he was allowed to spend it with Alex right? Luckily the light turned green and they sped off, leaving Julian's thoughts behind as well.

Upon their nearing arrival, Alex decided Julian just needed to be his usual self, although if Alex's cousin was ever in sight he'd want Julian to act the 'clingy dumb bimbo' role that Julian had initially offered.

The place was nice, a spacious area. The building was rigid but modern. As they stepped inside they were met with a large painting, Gold on White abstract. Julian tilted his head, feeling familiar with the artwork but he didn't give it a second glance. At this point, Julian was still blissfully unaware of what was about to come. Maybe he really was a dumb bimbo. The further he went inside the gallery, accompanying Alex as his trophy boyfriend, the more he noticed things.

"Champagne?" A waitress offered. Alex handed a glass to Julian, before taking his own.

"This is good." Alex muttered. "He's not usually this good when it comes to drinks."

"Why not?" Julian asked between sips. It really was good.

"He doesn't drink." 

"Oh." Were the nerves starting to get to him? His thoughts were suggesting things. He tried to shake it off by directing his gaze at the pieces.

Yet even with his morbid fascination with how odd contemporary pieces could be, he was distracted by the music playing in the background. He’s heard this ambient before, it wasn’t from a particularly well known band but the owner was familiar with the local art scene so that’s where he got it from, right? Julian only ever recommended this song to one person but.. Nevermind. Julian tried pushing the thought away again.

A different waitress came around this time, bringing a tray of snacks.

“Vegan snacks, sir?”

That was the last straw for Julian. The hints that he had failed to pick up were literally in front of his face. The cancelled schedule, the minimalist art space, vegan food. All of them seem too much of a similarity to be a coincidence. By the time he realized this, it was too late. Julian frantically looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure. He looked at the exit and his mind rummaged through a string of excuses. He felt like he needed to get out of the place before the worst had yet to come. But Alex was tugging on his arm.

“Look at this.” He pointed to a certain sculpture. It was made of gold, a curved pipe with two bulbous orbs underneath it. 

“It looks like a dick.” Julian blurted the first thought that crossed into mind. His panic was elevating, all that was on his mind was another type of gold, the type to crown on someone’s head. 

“We can pretend that it is. It elevates the piece entirely.”

"Pretend it’s a what?" a different voice called from behind. Julian didn't want to look back, but Alex's arm latching on to him forced him to.

It was Bob. In the flesh. His blonde hair just a beautiful wisp on top of his head. Of course Alex was friends with Bob. Of course that coincidentally, both of his sugar daddies happen to know one another. What was it that Alex had referred to Bob almost the entire time? Right,  _ best mates _ even. When Bob finally landed his gaze to Julian he had also grew tense.

Julian felt the color drained from his face. It was like being seized with a sudden comma. His heart just stopped beating and he felt cold. As professional as he tried to take his sugaring business, he never wanted to disappoint Bob. Not the kind natured and well reserved Bob. But here Julian was, in the arms of another man, posing as his lover. Julian never cared what people thought of him but suddenly with Bob's piercing gaze on him he felt like he fucked up. It wasn't a surprise that Bob was quick on his feet again. He switched his gaze back at Alex, already smiling again. 

"Who is this?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

_ Shit. shit shit shit shit _ . Julian thought. He's fucked. There goes his high paying job. Well, with the amount of cash residing on his bank, he figured he should start getting serious on his musical career.

"Is there a dishonest one?" Bob raised an eyebrow. All the while he never gave Julian another glance. This made Julian felt even more like shit. Alex only laughed. He reached for Julian's hand which Julian had dropped the moment he saw Bob, wanting as much distance from Alex as possible.

"This is my sugar baby."

Julian couldn't believe his fate lied in the hands of a 45 year old man going through a crisis but it really was. Bob gave Alex an even more amused look at the answer. 

"A sugar baby?" This time Bob looked at Julian. It was hard to maintain eye contact when all Julian wanted to do was get on his knees and beg  _ 'Daddy, please forgive me' _ at Bob. "Didn't think you'd be the type to sugar." Even though he had said this to Alex, his stare never left Julian.

“You should get one on your own, they're very fun." Alex chided. Literally everything Alex had said only made things worse, but he tried not to let it show. He tried to offer Bob a polite smile but what only came out was probably a very nervous one. "No offense sweetheart." Alex gave Julian's hand a pat.

"None taken." Julian answered, as if by automated response. He could only hope he sounded stable enough. His hand must’ve started sweating because Alex finally let go. 

“Say,” Alex twirled his now empty champagne glass. “Do you happen to see Agnes around?”

“Your cousin? She didn’t reply to the RSVP.”

As both Alex and Bob shared a laugh, Julian fumed. Alex could’ve literally texted Bob about the whole cousin ordeal and he wouldn’t even have to be here putting his sugaring job on the line. Was the old man that lonely? Julian was a mix of nervous and annoyance now. All the while he darted his gaze to Bob to see how the man was reacting. 

Bob went on about his gallery as Julian silently watched. The entire experience felt very surreal. It seemed that Alex and Bob really were best mates and Julian had somehow made them both pay for his rent at the same time. Julian squinted to see signs if Bob was somehow upset or anything but it was very difficult. Through the entire conversation Bob acted as if he didn't know Julian at all, not even sparing a glance. He decided to take the semi idle time to think about how he was going to explain it to Bob. Bob had no restrictions of seeing other sugar daddies as well on his contract but it's definitely a different case if the man he was seeing also happens to be his best mate. He ran over his choices. He could call Bob later tonight, but that's if Alex didn't ask him to come back home with him. Judging from the way Alex had made himself comfortable latching on to Julian, he doubted that was the case. He could bring it up on their next meeting, but it was a week away and it would've made things more awkward. Or he could bring Bob aside after the party, though he'd have to excuse himself away from Alex and he didn't really know how.

"Don't you think this is a bit boring?" Alex was looking around, observing the thinning crowd.

"Alex, this is my gallery opening."

"I know but you don't seem too excited about it." 

Bob sighed. "There are things on my mind." 

At this answer Julian gulped. He watched closely again if Bob indicated anything, yet he just resorted back to his usual resting face. He felt like a creep ogling over Bob, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away either.

Alex grinned. "I know a good way to make it better. Join me and Julian tonight at my place."

"What?!" to his own surprise, Julian was the first one to speak up. It was probably the first time he'd spoken out loud and he was rather embarrassed at the outburst. With how scarce the crowd had become, his voice sounded louder than intended. This time Bob did look at Julian.

"Alex, he's right there. You shouldn't speak for him like that." He shook his head. Classic Bob, even at a situation like this he managed to keep his cool. "Sorry love, didn't quite catch your name?" Bob asked Julian. It felt almost silly, as Julian had heard Bob say his name so many times. In and out of bed.

"It's Julian." he answered nonetheless, rather sheepishly. 

"Yes, well, I’d love to join in the fun only if Julian wants to. What do you say Julian?"

He almost choked. Both Alex and Bob were staring at him, that in itself was already bizzare and now he was almost caught in the middle of what seems to be a threesome in the making. All the pointers in his head told him to refuse. But he couldn’t help the thought of how large the payment for this one would be.

"Uh, um," Julian stammered, unsure how to answer. Was this a test, was Bob testing him? Or did he genuinely want to fuck his sugar baby in front of his best friend. Wait, was that weird? Fucking with your best mate? His mind was just a haze of questions but no answers.

"If he's not up to the task it's fine," Bob said. "But I would love to join you guys for the night. I'd rather have company as I wail about art snobs." 

"Fine by me." Alex shrugged. Julian let out the breath he was holding. He couldn't believe Bob was that much of a savior. He vowed to make their next session free.. If there would even be a next one. He still wasn't sure how Bob felt about it.

Not long after, the event finally wrapped up. Soon all three found themselves in Alex's flat. Bob had stepped inside all too familiarly, making the right turn to one of the ajar parisian doors that led to Alex’s middle room. Once Julian had caught up he found Bob had sat himself on the sofa, his suit jacket shrugged off and carefully draped beside him. Wanting to be cautious, Julian sat himself on the loveseat instead.

“Drinks?” Alex offered. Julian nodded. He thought he might need it, but his response only led to Alex disappearing to the kitchen. Now Julian was left alone with Bob. He gulped for what felt like the 7th time tonight. He tried to distract himself with his phone but couldn’t help stealing a glance to the blonde man just a few feet away from him. Julian was almost relieved that Bob was just as distracted at his phone as Julian were, but a part of him wished Bob would address the elephant in the room seeing as now was their only chance. The window to that chance was closing in as Julian heard footsteps approaching.

“Bob-” Julian’s words got caught on his throat. Bob was looking at him, his eyes sharp. It’s not that Julian wasn’t used to Bob’s resting bitch face, but seeing their entire situation Julian couldn’t tell if Bob was just being Bob or was he actually upset. Bob pierced Julian with a single stare that only lasted for a few seconds before Julian actually looked away. If only Bob knew the effect he had on Julian. Alex arrived in the room in a timely manner, handing Julian his glass. 

“I've put the kettle on.” Alex said as he sat himself beside Bob. Bob sighed and put his phone down. 

“Thanks.” Bob muttered. He went to unbutton the top of his shirt, to which Julian tried not to flush just watching the gesture. They’re just here to talk, Julian tried to convince himself. He paused mid drinking, the wine sloshed at his lips not given entrance. After forcing himself a difficult sip he decided to put the glass down.

“You really should work on that.” Alex said, his back already comfortable on the striped sofa.

“You would’ve thought years of being at the top you’d get used to it,” Bob shrugged. “But I guess not.” Of course, Julian knew all of this already. He knew Bob, even with his status in the art world, had always liked to keep it low key. Unlike Alex who actually liked to bask in the spotlight. Julian had seen the framed article clippings in his study.

Alex himself had scooted closer to Bob. He reached to put an arm around Bob. “I’ll help you loosen up. Just like old times, Bobbles.”

Julian tried his hardest not to snicker at the nickname, but was also interested in the implications of Alex's words. He was fine with having to just sit at a distance and watch the two of them interact. But as Alex started massaging Bob’s shoulder with one hand and talking in hushed tones to the other’s ear it suddenly felt a bit too.. intimate. Especially seeing the way Bob closed his eyes and leaned in to Alex’s touch. Julian felt a bit awkward but his interest didn't die down as well. He watched as Bob flutter his eyes closed, enjoying the way Alex caressed him in various places. When Alex's hand stroked Bob on the thigh, the blonde let out a moan. With that, his eyelids snap open, along with his entire demeanor. Bob had thrown a glance at Julian. For a very brief moment his facade torn down, he sensed a bit of panic and embarrassment in Bob's blue eyes. Almost mirroring what his own had looked like almost the entire night, Julian had reckoned.

"Not now, Alex." Bob said rather curtly, realizing his position and the current situation he was in. He shrugged off Alex's hand. Alex pouted but respected Bob's choice nonetheless. He turned his head and his eyes met Julian. With a certain glint in his eyes he offered, "Why don't Julian help you wind down instead?"

Bob, still flushed and distracted, waved a dismissive hand. "I've told you oly if he's okay with it, Alex."

"I'm okay with it." The answer was quick, almost overlapping the end of Bob's sentence. Julian was almost surprised by his own answer. But he thought at least if this were to be the last time Julian got to spend time with Bob he made sure to go out with a bang. Julian watched as Bob's face turned from genuine surprise to his usual collected demeanor.

"Well come over then." Bob gestured for Alex to make space. He patted the now empty space beside it.

Julian got up, his heart was beating as hard as ever, and plopped himself down beside Bob.

Alex was right. From a much closer distance Bob did look tired. Faint traces of eye bags were starting to form along with tired lines on his face. Bob let out a resigned sigh, giving in to Alex's suggestions. Sitting beside Bob as the man circled an arm over his shoulder, it felt just like every other Friday. It seemed as if even in this situation, Bob was reluctant in giving his time up entirely away from him. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered. Julian never wanted so much to caress Bob's cheek, kiss him tenderly, whispering  _ 'Oh my daddy.. You've worked so hard. You're so tired but your baby is here now. I'm going to make you feel so much better..' _ . But he could only sit there and wait for Bob to lead. Alex was still there and he didn't — couldn't know. Julian wasn't too keen on watching Alex throw a fit, if it would come to that.

"So, Julian," Bob tilted his head in wonder, "How long have you been sugaring for Alex?" It felt almost like a punch in the gut. One minute he was lulled by Bob's very own existence and the next Hell itself had stepped on Julian's toes. Julian took a breath, at the very least Bob deserved to know the truth.

"For two and a half years." Julian had only sugared with Bob for one.

Bob nodded at this before adding again, "This a thing you do often?"

Julian gulped before nodding. 

If Bob showed any signs of anger or upset, Julian couldn't tell. Which must be a good sign but he couldn't quite shake off the guilt.

"What are you doing Bob? This isn't an interview." Alex butted in. He had seated himself on Julian's other side, comfortably nesting Julian between him and his mate.

"What if I want a sugar baby as well?" Bob answered, "I want to know how this works."

"Pah! save that for later. Come on Bob," Alex then leaned in close, his chest bumping to Julian's back. His arms slid from either side of Julian, caging the slender frame in navy between the whites of Alex's shirt. "Let's just go straight to what you're here for."

"What if I only want Julian?"

If Julian thought the night couldn't get any more bizarre, it just did. Suddenly, getting caught by Bob only felt like the least of his worries and he was close to having a breakdown just moments earlier. Being tangled into whatever this mess currently happening on Alex's white sofa was something else. And yet he still couldn't deny the fact that his pants had grew tighter.

"What do you mean?" Even though he had asked, it was obvious Alex knew what Bob had meant. His face had turned slightly sour. Julian had seen that look before when one of Alex's work clients had called for an emergency meeting and their session had to be cut short.

"You bagged a good one this time, Alex." Bob said. His hand was suddenly on Julian's thigh, his palm felt warm. Julian held his breath. He hoped Bob didn't notice the tent starting to form on his trousers.

"So young, so pretty," Bob's hand slid higher, fingers barely brushing the zipper of his slacks. "I bet there’s a lot of energy on this one too." Julian almost wept. Bob's teasing felt a lot like punishment, ever since he had sat close to Bob all he wanted to do was touch the man. He was so close, to the point that Julian could take a whiff of his familiar cologne, yet so far. All the while Bob's gaze never left Julian. His stare was hungry, raking Julian's face, his lips, his slender neck, all the way down to his body, mentally stripping off Julian.

Julian felt the warmth behind him gone. He heard Alex's  _ tch _ before seeing him walk away from the corner of his eye.

"Alright," he said, hands on his hips. "You can have him for the night. My treat, for my poor tired Bobbles. But," Alex sauntered his way to the armchair just opposite of the sofa. He sat himself down gracefully, "Only if I get to watch."

Julian almost choked. Bob raised an eyebrow. Bob's hand, that had never left the comfort of Julian's thigh, gave a small squeeze.

"What do you say, Julian?" Bob did the asking yet again. 

"I'm still going to pay you darling. Don't worry." He heard Alex say from the distance. Julian glanced at Alex, currently sitting back on the armchair, and then back at Bob. He thought the answer to the question would be obvious. Even through the nagging worry on the back of his mind, his lust was starting to seep over. 

Julian put a hand over Bob’s. “Anything for you.”

Julian never felt more relieved to see the corners of Bob’s mouth tugged upwards. Even if it was only for show, Julian would rather face a smiling Bob. But Julian would soon found out that it wouldn’t last for long, though it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Julian felt the hand underneath him slip away, only to find it holding his chin instead. The hand over his shoulder had shifted so that it was now caressing the back of Julian’s neck. It didn’t take long for Bob to claim what was his for the night. The kiss was neither soft nor rough. It felt like the type of kiss he’d do as a greeting and maybe in a way it was. Julian had to admit, it was a record itself to be able to stay that long with Bob without so much as a single physical contact. But now that the opportunity presented itself, Julian didn’t hold back. He started to kiss back more hungrily. The hand still on Bob’s thigh tighten its grip, feeling the muscles underneath it grew taut. His tongue darted, experimentally sweeping at Bob’s lips once in a while. It only took another sweep before Bob opened his mouth, his tongue meeting Julian’s. With a tilt of his head Julian managed to turn the kiss deeper. His other hand reached for Bob’s opened collar, slender fingers clenched at the black fabric. Meanwhile the hand behind his neck had used itself as leverage to further their kiss. It was easy to shift his entire focus just at Bob. He almost forgot there was an audience and that the sofa they were currently making out on was neither of theirs. A shrill noise suddenly interrupted the ever growing steamy session. Both of them broke away from each other, using the chance to catch their breaths.

“It’s the kettle.” Alex’s voice probed into their consciousness. He walked a few steps away before turning back again, “You guys should probably move to the room.”

Bob stood up and without a pause headed to Alex’s room. But not before entwining his hand with Julian’s and practically dragged Julian with him. Without falter Bob took them where they needed to be. Bob really did knew the place. He was familiar enough to know where Alex kept his rubbers (by the bedside table. There was one on a case on top of the drawer as well). He rummaged through the bedside drawer for another few seconds, his face contorted into one of confusion.

“What are you looking for?” Julian asked for the first time that night, he realized. Being in the room alone with Bob had gave him relief and worry at the same time. It was nice to be able to be away from Alex’s eyes, but at the same time he wondered if he should even bring up.. whatever this was.

“Lube.” Bob finally gave up on the drawer. Before Bob could even turn back to Julian, the taller man already made his way to the bathroom. He returned with the bottle, handing it over to Bob. “Thanks. Didn’t know that’s where he keeps it now.”

Julian tried not to ponder the implications of Bob’s words. “Uh, me and Alex had sex in the bathroom a few days ago.” Julian bit his lip. He didn’t even know if it was okay to say that. But he was desperate not to let the room grow with silence like it had before.

“We’ve never had sex in the bathroom before.” Bob said, his head tilted and voice slightly amused.

“W-we?” Julian stammered. Does Bob meant him, or..?

“Me and you.” It was the first time Bob had mentioned about their agreement and Julian felt his heart skip a beat. Although he wasn’t sure if it was from that or from how he almost got caught thinking that Alex and Bob had a thing. He tried to keep his cool.

“Oh. Right. No.. Not yet.” Julian’s voice was quieter than before. He hoped Bob got the hint, even if it was a vague one. But who was Bob if not meticulous.

“Not yet.” The blonde echoed. Just those two words made Julian felt even more lighter, like some weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He wanted to ask Bob to clarify but Alex had walked into the room. This time a bottle of wine and a glass in hand. 

“I’ll be needing this.” Alex raised a glass. He sat himself on the white armchair. It was positioned perfectly that it was facing the bed. He poured himself a glass. “Don’t keep me waiting then.”

Bob silently complied, Julian following suit. They continued where they left off but this time on the bed. Bob and Julian fell into their weekly routine by then. Julian letting Bob take the lead and Bob gently directing Julian where he wants him. He was on top of Julian, kissing him feverishly. Julian put his arms around Bob to deepen the kiss once more. The leg between Julian’s own was pressing to his groin and by instinct Julian grinded on it. A moan escaped his lips between the wet kisses. Bob continued giving open mouthed kisses, but by the time Julian had let out another moan Bob pulled away. Bob had peppered kisses at Julian’s neck, with his hand finding its way to the opposite side of the neck. 

“I want you,” Bob whispered. Low enough that it was easily masked between Julian’s panting. And then the soft kisses turned into a bite, along with the bite Julian felt Bob’s fingers close in just strong enough to raise a gasp out of Julian. “I want you for myself. Just tonight.”

When Bob raised his head Julian was met with a gaze he’s never seen on Bob before. Was it.. Jealousy? Julian didn’t take Bob as the jealous kind but the way he was now hungrily dipping back to nibble on Julian’s collar bones he might need to rethink about that. Julian could only whimper at the thought of what Bob might have in mind for the rest of the night. 

The gentle hands that used to cradle and caress Julian was now impatiently pulling at his buttons. Julian nudged Bob's shoulders, signalling him to pull away. If it weren't for the amount of time they had spent together Bob wouldn't understand Julian's signals. But he knowingly pulled away and they both stripped off their clothing. All the while he felt Bob's hungry eyes on him, eating in every inch of skin exposed. After Julian finally got rid of his shirt he went on to his pants, using the opportunity to palm himself, craving touch. 

"Wait." Bob paused Julian's hand. "Put on a show for me."

They switched positions, Bob made himself comfortable on the pillows. His zipper was undone and he was lazily stroking himself over his dark briefs. Slender long legs were perched on each side of Bob's thighs, nestling the man comfortable between swan feathers and silky flesh. Towering over him, the blocked lights made like a halo behind Julian's curls. The way Bob was looking at him made Julian felt a certain way. As Bob's hand roamed the thighs wrapped in white Julian leaned in to the touch, rolling his hips all the while. He gave another teasing roll, dragging Bob's hand upwards, heavenwards. His fingers swept at the fair skin of Julian's middle, breathing ragged. As Bob ran over the soft flesh of Julian's stomach, Julian worked on his zipper.

"Off." Julian signaled. They maneuvered themselves so they could get rid of their pants. He helped Bob pull the rest of the slacks to the ground, belt clinking as it made contact with the wooden panels. Once they were only in their underwear Julian scooted closer. He teasefully grinded on Bob's dick. The feel of the curves of his buttcheek on Bob's dick made the older man groan. A pair of greedy hands grabbed at the still clothed buttcheeks and Bob grinded towards Julian. Julian let out an  _ Oh- _ and held onto the headboard for leverage. 

Julian was in the middle of grinding himself on Bob when he heard a clink. He looked behind to see Alex, his hand stuttering as he tried to pour himself a glass. The tent on his pants were painfully obvious and Julian was sure the flush on his cheeks was definitely not from the wine.

"Cheers." Alex raised his glass before breaking eye contact to down its content. A soft pinch to his left buttcheek made Julian avert his gaze to the man underneath him once more.

"Ride me." Bob said. Julian hitched a breath.

"Let me watch." Alex called out from his seat. "I can't see you from this angle." He complained, waving the empty glass in his hand.

So Julian swung his leg away from Bob and they mirrored themselves from their initial position. Now that Alex could see Julian entirely, he felt a bit embarrassed. He's never had sex while someone watched before, and the fact that it was someone he knew only made him more nervous. He locked eyes with Alex once more and was surprised at how Alex was looking at him. It was maybe one of the rarer moments where Alex didn't regard Julian only as his sugar baby. He gave Julian a small nod, reassuring him that it was okay. That much was enough to give Julian enough confidence to dip back in to kiss Bob. Afterall, daddy better make sure he got what he was going to pay for.

They made out for another brief while before dry humping stopped satisfying their need for contact. Julian shimmied away from his briefs, the front part suspiciously damp. Bob licked his lips at the sight he was presented. Julian tall and beautiful, bitemark reddening, face flushed, cock taut, and it was all his for the night. 

"Beautiful." Bob murmured. Hands going south, teasing Julian's groin area.

"Mine." he said again, this time deeper. His hand wrapped around the hard cock, giving it a squeeze.

"Yours." Julian panted out, almost whimpering. Alex be damned if he even heard their exchange, he was so ready for Bob. He could feel Bob's own hard cock between his buttcheeks. He couldn't hold it much longer. "I want you inside me."

With that, they hastily prepared. Not even wanting to spare any more seconds teasing and building up. Bob was tired, to the point of frustrated and Julian had been all nerves since the beginning of the night. Bob's fingers were almost enough to make Julian lose it, finally getting the kind of release he needed. The fingers that usually worked on paintbrushes and art catalogs were now skilfully pistoning itself in and out of Julian's entrance. Julian rocked back, meeting Bob's thrusts. The only thing coming out of Julian's mouth were moans and gasps. His hands kneading on Bob's chest, trying to convert the toe curling sensation of the way Bob's fingers were probing at the right places.

"Not even inside of him yet." Bob said, rather loudly this time. Julian then realized he was talking to Alex. Alex couldn't see from where he was sitting, but Bob's face looked smug. Julian reckoned it must be fun for Bob fucking Julian in front of Alex like this. Judging from the way he curled his fingers inside of Julian, making the younger man writhe.

"That's how he is," Alex replied. His hand was halfway down his own pants. "My baby has his charms in bed." 

"Mine." 

"Ah-!"

Bob had gritted the words, low enough that only Julian could hear. He gave Julian's ass a hard grope before pulling out his fingers, making Julian gasp from the absence. The small communications he and Bob were making was driving him up a wall. It was thrilling, like a dirty little secret that Alex didn't know. Yet Julian couldn't trust himself to mask his true feelings. He could easily slip and Bob wasn't helping at all. Julian tried his best though, like he always does. He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally and physically for what was about to come. Bob's hard dick had lined up at Julian's entrance. The blunt tip covered in lubricant was probing teasingly, making Julian squirm. 

Even through their whole ordeal, Bob still pushed in slowly. Julian closed his eyes, feeling the way Bob filled him bit by bit as he pushed himself down. Once fully settled he let out a shaky breath, pulling himself together. Bob was patient enough at this point, idly stroking at Julian's thighs as he waited for Julian to settle himself.

"How is it, Bob?" 

Bob craned his neck to see where Alex was sitting. Julian wasn't even sure if Alex could see Bob's face, but the blonde made a face nonetheless. The smirk was back on and this time it was heard on his voice as well.

"So tight. So good." Bob moved his hips experimentally, making Julian moan. His body tense for the right reasons. 

"Mmh. Nice isn't it?" Julian could hear the sound of wet flesh. It wasn't a surprise that when Julian looked up Alex was stroking himself. His pants were pulled low enough for him to comfortably take his cock out. Julian eyed at the pink flesh, at the long fingers working its way with it. Julian's mouth went dry when Alex spoke up again, his voice breathy. "You're doing a good job, baby."

"Daddy.." Even though Julian was looking at Alex he grinded himself on Bob. He could feel Bob's grip on him tightened. 

"Move for me, sweetheart." Bob said, putting Julian's attention back to where it should be again. 

Julian started moving, lifting his hips and slamming it back down. Feeling the familiar feel of Bob inside of him. He made sure to make Bob feel good while simultaneously giving Alex a good show. He picked up his pace, hips moving in a rhythm. He was thankful for all the cycling and running he does, as his thighs were prepared for instances like these. As he rocked into Bob he could see how the man was taking his pleasure from it. Bob's eyes were closed and the name on his lips were Julian's.

"Yes, oh Julian."

"That's good. Like that, yes."

"Julian, Julian. Ah, ah-"

All of it were making Julian feel even hotter by each quickening thrust. They have never tried it this way before, definitely never with an audience. So Julian was very pleased that he was able to make Bob come undone. It was as if the stress from earlier evaporated, as quick as the way Alex was now touching himself. Everytime Julian glanced towards Alex the brown haired man hitched his breath. He was as new to this as Julian and Bob was, he probably didn't know it would be this intense. 

Alex was flushed all over, his buttons were halfway undone. Hand just a blur of motion, one on his dick and the other white knuckled from clutching the armrest. The dick in his ass was fulfilling, but seeing Alex hot and bothered made Julian crave for the other man. He wants Alex in his mouth, or in his hand, or various other places Julian was willing to try out. Sweat pooled on his forehead when he saw Alex had moved his hand from the armrest to the opening on his shirt. Alex moved the fabric aside, slipping it from his sharp shoulder. His fingers pinched at a nipple, eliciting a moan. Julian's gaze was transfixed as Alex had his turn to put on a show. He thought he could hear Alex say his name through the sound of skin slapping and his own laboured breathing.

Bob didn't like this. He wanted Julian for him alone, so he thrusted up to Julian. He succeeded as Julian immediately gasped, caught off guard. Bob mouthed " _ Look at me _ " as they locked gazes before thrusting again, this time harsher.

"Fuck!" Julian cried out. His composure was starting to trickle. Bob was meeting his thrusts halfway, pushing in deeper into Julian. Julian held onto Bob's shoulder while Bob’s nails dug deep on Julian’s hips. His moans grew louder and more uncontrollable. His head hung down, trying his best to mask his expression. He couldn't let himself slip but the task was harder than he thought. Not when Bob knew which buttons to press, and how to press them in the most effective ways. His own dick was now as hard as the one currently working its way into him, yet it was abandoned. Even begging for sweet release, he didn't dare to give it the attention it needs. He wouldn't risk giving in fully into the pleasure. He couldn't give in to how mean Bob's grip on him was. He moved a hand to the sheets for purchase and to channel his overwhelmed senses, gripping at the expensive fabric instead. He couldn't let the way Bob was staring get to him, blue eyes fixated, sharp yet lustful. He even hesitated when Bob tried to pull him in for a kiss.

Julian finally leaned down. He felt a bit of pressure to his dick as he pressed himself to Bob's, eliciting a breathy moan. The harsh thrusts turned into deeper grinds. Deeming it safe, Julian let himself moan into the open mouthed kisses. Even though their movements ceased in intensity it didn't necessarily made it any less steamier. If anything, the way Bob's tongue worked its way into Julian's mouth only drove him closer to the edge. Julian pulled away for a breath and made himself comfy in the crook of Bob's neck instead. He let himself press a small kiss there, the gesture a stark contrast to the entire scene. He would purr if he could when he felt Bob trail his fingers in the back of his head, brushing against the brown locks.

"Julian.." Bob's voice was soft, almost a whisper. The voice felt like velvet, like a cup of herb tea after a long day, like a snuggle during a cold night, like Bob. Julian pressed another kiss to Bob's jawline, letting out an approving hum.

"You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you?" and just like that, there were chills down his spine. Bob's voice tinged with only the slightest of venom, but that single drop was enough to make Julian whimper. The fingers behind his head made a grab for his hair. He gasped as his head was pulled back.

"A-are you going to punish me?" Julian choked out a response. Though truth be told, was too horny to be properly afraid.

Bob didn't say another word, but the hard thrust was an answer. It was enough to make Julian finally crack. He let out another loud moan, this time yelling Bob's name. Julian rode Bob again. His entire focus shifted to the physical, hips frantically moving trying to find a good rhythm. Sweat slicked palms splayed on the man below him. 

"Bob, oh," Julian cried out. "Please."

"Please what?" The older man said through gritted teeth. His rhythm in unison with Julian's.

"More."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Bob pushed harder.

"Tell me then," even as he teased, he didn't cease his movements. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." Julian panted out between labored breaths. He was lost in a blissful trance once more, head tossed back and chest heaving. 

Looking at a drooled up and elated Julian almost tickled Bob. He knew with just a single push of his finger Julian would lose it.

"Is this not enough, Julian?" and with a single mention of his name, the thighs rested on his sides pressed closer. Slender fingers dug into his already reddening skin.

"No, please fuck me harder  _ Daddy _ !" 

It took Julian a moment to finally register what had happened. Exactly three thrusts before he stopped mid action. His jaw slack for other reasons now. A pair of surprised brown eyes pierced its gaze at a nonchalant, if not amused, Bob. Julian didn't dare lift his gaze, afraid of what he might see when he laid his eyes on the man seated by the end of the room.

"Oh."

Alex's voice sounded its clearest in the midst of the deafening silence. Just when everything was nearing its climax (in more ways than one) he had to slip. He hoped the fall wouldn't be far and painful. 

"Do you like that Bob?" 

Now even Bob furrowed his brows, though it only lasted for a brief second. He smirked before giving his reply.

"Daddy likes that." 

"You hear that, Julian?" when Julian looked up he saw that Alex had started pumping himself again. A slow but sure pace, his hand squeezing every time he reached the glistening tip. "Daddy Hardy likes it when you beg, don't you daddy?"

Bob gave Julian's butt cheek a playful slap. 

"Be a good boy and give daddy what he wants, okay?" Alex said before made himself comfortable again, legs spread and back on the plump cushion. 

"Yes daddy." Julian said shakily. The entire night was an emotional rollercoaster. But now that almost all his worries were gone he was able to do what he does best. Without hesitation he started moving again, more confidentially this time. Now that all constraints were gone Julian was able to be more vocal.

"I want to make you feel so good, daddy."

He rolled his hips. The moan from Bob a clear indication that he did feel good. Finally feeling like he was in his element Julian even threw a glance towards Alex.

"Like what you see, daddy?"

"Fuck, yes." Alex's shoulders tensed as his hands moved faster. There was something about the way Julian willingly threw himself at Bob that made Alex hot under the collar. His baby liked having other men inside him. Alex made note to punish Julian in the future for being a naughty boy. Unbeknownst to Alex, it was what Bob had in mind as well.

It didn't take long for them to pick up where they left off. Bob's eager thrusts started contributing to the loud creaks the bed was making. The vigorous motion set Julian's hard cock bouncing. The man himself snaked a hand between his legs and started relieving himself. With the way his hips were moving he didn't need to do much work with his hand. His eyelids fluttered shut as he let himself lose to the sensations once more. In that particular moment, all three men had their heads in the clouds. Eros himself has descended in that spacious Parisian bedroom, gracing itself in the form of rapid heartbeats, lustful moans, and flushed bodies. Julian had long ignored the complaints of his knee joints. Bob couldn't be damned at the crushing weight of a taller man sitting on top of him and Alex had never been as selfless as that moment by letting his best mate fuck his boy toy senseless. 

Alex, who had been watching them have a go at it the entire time, almost felt frustrated. He was at a cross, he was jealous and envious, yet at the same time delighted and turned on. He wanted to get fucked by Bob. He also wanted to fuck Julian. But seeing his two favorite men (at the moment) rutting against each other as hushed conversation was exchanged between breaths, it was better than any porn he'd ever seen. There was a voyeuristic quality to what he was doing. Even though to some it might be a spineless act to let one's partner sleep with another man, let alone witnessing the entire thing, but at the same time he felt like he had everything in his hands. Bob was his best mate, they go way back and in many ways than one. Julian was nothing if not professional at his job. Alex knew in a snap of a finger he could start or stop them both from what they were doing. That sense of being the one to hold the reins was a really good stroke for his ego. He watched them through heavy lids, his own climax nearing. It didn't take long for his entire figure to go taut. He felt the paneled wall as he threw his head back, a satisfied moan escaped his lips, along with the names of the two other men in the room. White seed seeped through the enclosed fingers, his dick jerking as it ejaculated.

Hearing the familiar way Alex called out their names, Julian and Bob didn’t need to look up to know that Alex had came. Nearing their own climaxes both of them tried their best to catch up. Bob had replaced Julian’s fingers with his own, wrapping them around Julian’s cock. This earned a desperate plea from Julian. 

"Daddy, I'm close-" the words escaped from his already open mouth. The words melded into moans once again. At this Bob sped up his hands, to which Julian threw his head back in response.

“Come for me baby.” Bob said, licking his lips at the sight. Julian had propped a hand behind, gaining leverage to thrust into Bob harder. He was all long limbs, flushed and lost in pleasure. The new angle was in favor for Julian, as his moans grew intangible. At this point Julian himself couldn't tell if the  _ oh daddy _ 's decorating his lips was meant for the blonde underneath him or for the spent man sitting by the armchair. Either way he was close. He felt like he earned his release, having endured so much in just one night. He shut his eyes tight, focused on the dick driving hard inside him. At the same time, the strokes on his cock in Bob's hand was tugging him closer to the familiar sensation of climax. He thought of how Bob had been that night or how Alex had found pleasure in seeing Julian fuck his best mate. Julian thought about the large number that will be transferred into his account the next morning. 

"Oh- _ oh _ , daddy!"

Julian's figure went stiff, abdomen pushing down on Bob and head thrown back. The first spurt of come landed on Bob's chest before the rest trickled between the man's fingers. It took awhile for him to regain his senses but he was aware at how Bob hadn't cease pushing into him. With shallow breaths he assisted Bob into reaching his own climax, ever so slightly moving in the rhythm Bob created. He was spent and oversensitive yet he had to endure for just a little longer so his daddy could finish. 

"Come inside him, Bob." Alex said, voice breathy. Julian hoped it was from exhaustion. He didn't know if he could endure anything more for the night, his head already yearning the soft contact of a pillow.

Bob had gone red. Well, more flushed than before anyway. His gaze fixed on the way his cock buried in and out of Julian. Even though he was somewhat concentrating, Julian knew this was as loose as Bob could get. All his collectiveness thrown out the window in favor of satisfaction. He was raw with pleasure and Julian liked this Bob. He knew Bob was also enjoying himself, which was apparent in the way his thrusts had gone harder and messier. 

"You can do it, daddy." Julian uttered his usual encouragements. Even Bob couldn't turn away being pampered like that. "Do it inside me, yes daddy like that."

A few hard thrusts and he felt the cock deep inside of him twitched. Bob's hands which were dug deep on Julian's hips tighten its grip as he rode his climax. He let Bob cool down before leaning down to pepper kisses at his jaw. Bob's eyes were still glazy when Julian placed a kiss near his mouth, not wanting to close the gap just yet as to let Bob even out his labored breathing. 

"Thank you daddy," Julian kissed at a spot near Bob's jaw. He's said that lots of time before in the past, to all his sugaring partners, but this time it was as genuine as it got. He nuzzled at Bob's neck, the proximity letting him feel the way Bob's chest rise and fall. He whispered, low enough that even he couldn't hear. "I love you daddy."

Bob trailed his fingers on the back of Julian's neck. Gentle hands held him as Bob planted a soft kiss on Julian's cheek. They stayed in that position for a while, with Bob still inside of Julian.

It was Alex who had finally moved first. Limbs awkward from sitting in a certain position for too long. When he stretched there was a small creak of his joints. He made his way out, taking off his pants while at it leaving the discarded article on the floor. Given more private time together, Julian rolled off Bob. The slick condom making it easy for Julian to do so. As he finally felt the comfort of the mattress on his back he sighed in delight. Though it didn't last long when he opened his eyes again.

"Well.. At least I don't have to face my own reflection this time." he stared at his own disheveled state at Alex's large ceiling mirror. Bob chuckled, prompting Julian to stare at Bob through the mirror. 

"Hello, Julian." Bob greeted, his voice and manner relaxed. Like it was any other Friday. 

"Hi," Julian replied, this time feeling much more like his usual self. He rolled to his side to look at Bob in person. "Bob.. You know I still want to sugar for you, right?"

"I know." Bob's blue eyes met Julian's brown ones. His stare soft, even somewhat apologizing. Did Bob knew all along? Julian pouted at the thought of his most cool headed daddy messing with him. At this, Bob brushed a knuckle at Julian's face in a soft gesture. "I didn't state anything in the contract so you're good."

Julian still pouted. 

"I was just surprised baby, that's all."

"You don't want me all to yourself?" 

"As much as I want to, that's not for me to decide." Bob chuckled. The afterglow of tonight left a somber, comfortable mood. Julian was almost lulled to sleep when he felt the bed dip beside him. A warm cloth caressing his abdomen.

"Did you like that, Alex?" Bob asked. 

"It was alright." Alex said, feigning disinterest but the smirk on his lips said otherwise. All the while his hands kept working on cleaning Julian up. Julian had to admit he enjoyed these kinds of aftercare a bit too much. He extended an arm to hook it over Alex's neck, beckoning him in for a kiss to which Alex gave. Julian cracked his eyes open and snuck a glance at Bob as Alex kissed him. Bob raised his eyebrows at Julian's cheekiness. All it took was a hard pounding for Julian to loosen up and become his usual self, it seemed. 

"Alex, what do you say on sharing Julian with me?"

Now it was Julian's turn to raise his eyebrows. Though he didn't have it in him to feel surprised anymore. He shifted his gaze on Alex instead, watching the man's expression go from surprise to deep thought.

"You want to sugar for Bob, Julian?" Alex inquired. Now this surprised Julian, considering how Alex had treated him tonight, if not all this time. Julian? Allowed to think for himself? Astonishing. Perhaps Bob had rubbed off on Alex.

"Will that be okay with you?" Even though Julian asked for permission, his eyes were wide and pleading. The kind of look he gave to his daddies whenever he wanted something. It was usually material but for this case Julian was willing to make an exception. "Daddy?" Julian added for good measure.

Alex pursed his lips. He might be willing to share for the night but the thought of doing it long term didn't seem to sit well with him. But Julian knew how much power he had over Alex, in a way. Because the older man finally gave in. He sighed.

"We can try for a month."

"We can do a lot together in a month." Bob added, suggestively. He placed a teasing hand on Julian's stomach, a finger trailed south. "Even more in two." 

"Oh?" This had piqued Alex's interest. "Interesting offer. But we'll talk contract tomorrow morning."

Alex plopped himself down beside Julian, snaking an arm around his waist. Bob quickly followed suit, making himself comfortable on the other side. His hand perched on top of Alex's, nesting Julian snuggly between them. Julian's heart beat faster, even after all that had happened during the night. He was both excited and anxious at what just one night had brought him along with the multiple possibilities of the days to come. But as he laid there, breaths mingled with Alex and Bob's, the softness of Alex's white sheets spoiling him, and the strong sense of security for his bank account, perhaps it wasn't so bad afterall. He let himself drift to sleep between the warmness of both his daddies beside him.


End file.
